¿Bailamos?
by Hanabi Angel Ai
Summary: ¿Por qué nadie le habia dicho que hacer esto era tan divertido? ¡Si podría hacerlo por siempre! Bueno, solo era divertido si los ojos que le devolvian la mirada eran esas dos hermosas esmeraldas...8059
1. Chapter 1

**Una leve historia que me nació de tanto escuchar The Most Beautiful Waltz Music en youtube xD ****pero lo que realmente me hizo escribirla fue cuando escuche "por una cabeza" de Gardel, pero el tango era demasiado difícil de escribir para mi x_x aun así en mi imaginación esta intenso *Q***

**…a mi me gusta Yann Tiersen - La Valse d'Amelie Waltz, pero cada quien es libre de leer escuchando lo que quiera o no escuchando nada… ¡un abrazo!**

**Gracias Nata por darme los animos de subir esto, eres un amor...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Bailamos?**

Yamamoto parpadeó confundido por unos momentos, mientras observaba a un irritado peliplata que a toda costa le intentaba mostrar la posición correcta en la que debían estar sus piernas. Sonrió por inercia, ganándose una ligera patada que movió su pie del lugar, dejándolo donde se supone debía estar.

Se rascó la mejilla en tanto la voz de Gokudera resonaba por la vacía sala de entrenamientos, seguía sin entender muy bien porque hacían todo esto y veía divertido el ceño fruncido del que tenia en frente, quien se movía graciosamente y repetía una y otra vez en voz alta los movimientos que debía realizar y el ritmo de los pasos. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, antes de ganarse un golpe en la cabeza debido a que su mirada no se encontraba fija en los movimientos de pies del contrario si no en sus verdes ojos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza pidiendo disculpas e intentando repetir torpemente los mismos movimientos ¿Para qué era todo eso? Ya lo había olvidado, pensó al escuchar el chasquido enfadado de la tormenta.

-Gokudera, no es necesario…Yo…-Comenzó a decir, pero hizo silencio al ver al más bajo acercarse unos cuantos pasos hacia él, colocando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del espadachín con una mueca impresa en su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, el brazo del moreno rodeó el torso ajeno posando su mano sobre la espalda contraria. Solo instinto supuso, porque no tenia idea de lo que estaban haciendo; pero lo agradeció de mil maneras al notar como las mejillas del italiano se coloreaban aun más y una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios; y casi como si su cuerpo actuara por si solo, su brazo derecho se alzó pidiendo una mano que no tardo en corresponderle. El pelinegro la estrechó dulcemente, ganándose un "muérete, idiota" de por medio.

Dejó escapar una suave carcajada antes de respirar profundo y fijar su vista en los ojos que no dejaban de fulminarle seriamente. Postura erguida y hombros rectos. Ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que iban a bailar, pero ya no importaba.

-No podemos permitirnos que uno de los guardianes del décimo no pueda acompañarlo a una fiesta de cualquier tipo porque no sabe un jodido baile de salón…-Escupió la mano derecha con molestia en un bufido hastiado.

Yamamoto abrió los ojos levemente. Así que se debía a eso…Últimamente no había logrado asistir con Tsuna a ninguna de sus salidas a "reuniones" debido a que las mujeres del lugar siempre le imploraban que aceptara una pieza de baile; y su constante rechazo comenzaba a ser tomado de una forma que no les convenía. No le importaba aprender algo que no entendía en absoluto, pero…ahora…todo tenia un brillo diferente…

Y comenzaron a moverse.

Sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Definitivamente el japonés creyó que algún milagro estaba ocurriendo ya que en ningún momento sus pies pisaron los contrarios ni se tropezaron entre ellos; y sus piernas se movían ágilmente siendo llevadas por el contrario, aunque imaginaba que debía ser al revés, pensaba divertido.

Sonrió abiertamente ¿Quién necesitaba música cuando la voz entonada de Gokudera marcando el ritmo era perfecta?

-Un, dos, tres…Un, dos, tres…

Solo unos pasos más y…Exacto…Ahora era él el que le guiaba sobre la pista de baile improvisada, logrando un giro que no recordaba en que momento el albino le enseñó. No le importaba si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, su cuerpo se movía solo; y la expresión en el rostro del que tenía en frente le hacía querer no detenerse nunca. Le hizo dar una suave vuelta sobre sus pies en tanto seguían desplazándose y nuevamente su mano se poso en aquella espalda. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo traspasar aquella fina camisa italiana.

Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Cerca como para que la colonia ajena le inundara los sentidos de forma embriagadora, haciéndole reír; pero algo lejos como para que sus alientos se confundieran y el lograra fundir sus labios en los otros, aunque solo faltaba un poco de fuerza para atraer el cuerpo del bombardero hacia el suyo y cortar la distancia, pero no…deseaba seguir girando, estrechando la mano con mas decisión al sentir que la que estaba posada sobre su hombro desprendía un calor que comenzaba a abrirse paso por el resto de su ser ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes? Sus ojos destellaron. Claro que lo sabia, si no era con Hayato no tenia sentido alguno…

Una vuelta levantándolo con gracia del suelo y continuaron moviéndose. El ojiverde hacia mucho que había dejado de marcar los pasos con su voz y Yamamoto podía ver en sus esmeraldas, que hace mucho había perdido la cuenta de que era lo que hacían

¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que bailar era tan divertido? ¡Podía hacerlo por la eternidad! Soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, él pensaba eso, pero…su baile llegaba a su fin, lo vio cuando los ojos de su pareja pestañearon confundidos y su ceño fruncido regresó.

Gokudera le soltó de forma violenta, pero en su baile eso era incluso hasta especial. Los aplausos que se escucharon les hicieron mirar a su alrededor. Yamamoto respondió a ellos sonriendo de buena gana, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y saludaba a los maravillados "espectadores"; Gokudera por su parte le fulminó con la mirada antes de rebuscar con urgencia por un cigarrillo en su bolsillo y después de disculparse con el pelicastaño (que aun mantenía un gesto en Yamamoto entre asombrado y confundido), salió del "salón" tan rápido como pudo; mientras balbuceaba un sinfín de maldiciones.

-¡¿Qué fue eso, Yamamoto?!- El grito de un impresionado Ryohei le hizo notar lo cansado que ahora parecía encontrarse-¿Le enseñabas a Gokudera a bailar?

Y su risa no pudo resonar con más ánimos porque el agotamiento se lo impedía, además de que una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos.

¿Enseñar? ¿Él? ¿Cuándo Hayato era el perfecto maestro?

Corrió hacia el exterior de la sala, ya se disculparía con sus piernas más tarde, por ahora…debía alcanzar y preguntar a un orgulloso, terco y furioso guardián peliplateado algo como:

-¿Otro baile?

_**Fin**_


	2. Solo Tú

_No pensaba hacer una continuación, pero quería escribir un fic donde hayato y yamamoto bailaran un lento (mis caprichos locos) y entonces me pareció conveniente colocarlo en ¿Bailemos? así que lo escribí basándome en eso jojojo_

_música que me inspiraba mientras escribía: __"Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong - Summertime" y "Blue moon-Ella Fitzgerald"_

_Agradecimientos a Nata por su apoyo_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Solo tú**

Yamamoto se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas que circulaban aquel elegante salón. Jamás se acostumbraría a esas fiestas a las que debía acompañar a Tsuna, incluso había sido un alivio haber dejado de asistir por el hecho de rechazar cuanta invitación a bailar recibía. Pero eso había quedado atrás, era un guardián y debía resguardar la espalda de su amigo.

Gokudera se lo había dejado claro, las libertades habían quedado años atrás, con sus juegos y despreocupaciones. Sonrió.

No le importó perder todo aquello cuando el peliplata se ofreció a enseñarle a bailar. Aun podía recordar su cálido y suave tacto, sus verdes esmeraldas haciendo contacto con sus ojos en todo momento, sus sonrojadas mejillas y su ceño fruncido cuando demostró que podía aprender realmente rápido como para guiar los pasos contrarios en vez de ser guiado. El mal humor de la tormenta luego de eso, había durado lo suficiente como para rogar por perdón una semana completa, aun así no se arrepentía. Realmente deseaba volver a bailar con él. Incluso si ahora mismo estuviera escapando de las garras de esas mujeres que le pedían otra pieza.

Suspiró triunfante cuando llego a la puerta- ventana que conducía a la terraza de aquel lujoso hotel. Agradeció profundamente al pelicastaño que le había ayudado a disimular su huida cuando la orquesta al fin dejo de tocar.

Ahora podía disfrutar de la suave y algo fría brisa nocturna, pero lo más importante era quien se encontraba delante, apoyado sobre la barandilla, mientras el humo de su cigarrillo se alejaba sutilmente.

Admiró por unos segundos su fina silueta, envuelta en un caro traje, que no hacia justicia a lo que era en realidad aquel cuerpo de porcelana desnudo. Sus ojos no dejaban de brillar a cada paso que daba disminuyendo la distancia del otro. La iluminación no podía ser más perfecta, sin excesos, simplemente la luz de la piscina reflejándose hacia arriba y golpeando aquel pálido rostro de una manera que le hacia resaltar aun más. La combinación de colores junto a las delicadas ondas del agua, hacían la vista aun más hermosa.

No se contuvo y le abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello y respirando profundo. Nada podía oler mejor. Sabía que se ganaría una furiosa protesta, el tenso cuerpo contrario se lo advertía, pero no le importaba. Estaba cansado de tantos bailes sin sentido, solo una persona le había dejado la sensación de querer danzar por siempre, la misma que ahora le daba un feroz manotazo alejándolo y frunciéndole el ceño por solo haber depositado un imperceptible beso detrás de su oreja, mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla.

Se carcajeó, apoyando su espalda en la baranda en tanto se tocaba la zona adolorida. Miró hacia el cielo sin dejar de sonreír; las vistas que ofrecía el hotel eran grandiosas, pero nada se comparaba a aquella noche estrellada y serena. Mentía, nada se comparaba con ver al italiano sin interrupción alguna, sobre todo cuando estaba molesto y el sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

-Estas helado, Gokudera…-Dijo al colocar nuevamente sus dedos en la mejilla del aludido cuando este retomo su posición original- ¿Quieres que te cubra con mi chaqueta? O mejor… ¿Qué te abrace para entrar en calor?

El bombardero le apartó con una mueca de fastidio impresa en su cara. El pelinegro solo rió.

-Jodete, idiota…- Escupió, apagando su cigarrillo y observándole de reojo-¿Qué diablos haces aquí de todos modos? ¿No deberías estar bailando con esas estúpidas mujeres y acompañando al Decimo?

-Vamos…- Respondió en un suave susurro. No podía dejar de sonreír. Aquel tono irritado sonaba a celos, aunque definitivamente el otro jamás lo admitiría. Lo que le causaba aun mas gracia- La única razón por la que bailo con ellas es porque tú me advertiste que debía hacerlo. Tú me enseñaste.

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, atenuando su ceño fruncido.

-Además Tsuna me ayudo a escapar de ellas, le dije que ya no quería bailar…bueno, que solo quería bailar con una persona en especial…

Yamamoto amplió su sonrisa, la música había comenzado a sonar de nuevo y a pesar de estar en el exterior, con la puerta cerrada, podía oírse claramente, suave y lenta.

-Entonces vete de una maldita vez, maniático…-Gruñó el ojiverde, desviando la mirada ya más que irritado; pero un jalón a su mano le hizo volver a conectar miradas con el más alto.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando este le atrajo en un rápido movimiento y rodeó su cintura con las manos. Iniciando un suave vaivén, acorde a la melodía.

Sin quererlo, la tormenta vio sus pies moverse en sintonía con los del otro. Apretó los dientes, volvía a dejarse guiar, siguiendo los pasos de un idiota que apenas si sabia lo que hacia.

Bufó y esta vez, dejo que todo se fuera al diablo. Rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del moreno, observando su reflejo en los risueños ojos miel. Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por dejarse llevar por tales estupideces.

-Ámame, Hayato…- Susurró la lluvia, acortando la distancia y estrechándolo con mayor intensidad.

-Idiota…-Chistó ante la risilla ajena. Yamamoto se inclinó ligeramente, al punto en que sus bocas se encontraron, fundiéndose en un lento beso, como si sus labios siguieran de igual modo el ritmo de la música que inundaba sus sentidos mientras se movían…

**Fin**


End file.
